Forever Delicious
by RaverMonki
Summary: A male maiasaura named Light falls in love with a female Tyrannosaurus named Suta . Due to Suta's reputation, Light is kicked out of his herd, nothing but his mate, Suta, and his adopted brother Heart. (PLEASE REVIEW :D)
1. Chapter 1: The Fight

Suta ran into the dark leafy forest, crushing plants beneath her as her gigantic feet penetrated the soft soil below.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are," she sang, giggling mischievously. Suddenly, she heard rustling in the bushes.

"Ah, there you are!" She licked her lips. "Best you give up now, big jaws come for crying–"

Before she could finish, she got thrown into the ground. It was Heart, one of the most respected Big Jaw ever to exist. He was about a foot taller than Suta, and much stronger.

"Leave. Now." He spat, protecting three young maiasaura on his back.

"Urgh, come on! You always steal my prey. This isn't even your territory!" Suta hissed, struggling to get up.

Heart pinned her to the ground with his foot. "It's not your territory either." He made a good point. "I suggest you leave, before I make you."

"Let me up, if you want me to leave," Suta said, trying to push him away. Heart cautiously let her go, making sure he was ready if she was planning one of her 'usual' tricks. She swiftly got up and began to walk away, dusting herself off.

"Beware, beware, and pay attention…" she murmured.

"What did you say?" Heart asked out of genuine curiosity. She turned around to face him.

"I said…"

Suddenly she lunged towards Heart at full speed, clasping her sharp yellow teeth around his rough skin.

"_Beware, beware, pay attention." _

Heart roared in pain, pushing the three maiasaura off of him and into the surrounding bushes.

"_Beware, beware, pay attention."_

Heart slammed his back into a tree, pushing Suta off of him. "You're an idiot for challenging me," he growled, swinging his thick tail in her direction.

"_Big Jaw comes to steal crying children." _

She dodged it quickly, head-butting him in the stomach. Heart coughed up blood from impact.

"_A rugged body, Jagged fangs." _

He got up and smiled, blood dripping from his mouth. "Is that the best you got?"

"_Big Jaw comes to steal crying children." _

He ran towards her punching her and kicked her in the face, leaving a bloody scar on her eye. Suta fell to the ground.

"_Where are the crying children? Jaws come for them."_

"You're just like Baku..." she sighed, before becoming unconscious.

"Is she dead?" asked one of the three maiasaura, poking his head out of the bushes. Heart, walked closer to Suta's body, and put his head on her chest. She was still breathing, but barely.

"No, she is just unconscious. We better leave before she wakes up." An unexpected cold breeze blew over them. "Plus it is getting cold," Heart said, putting the maiasaura on his back. He turned to leave when the youngest of the maiasaura, tugged on one of Hearts spines.

"Big brother, won't that dinosaur die in this cold? It feels like it could snow."

"That's none of your concern, little one," he said quietly, beginning to walk away.

"But big broth-"

"It's none of your concern!" he yelled, scaring the young maiasaura. He turned and looked at Suta's body, her skin covered in dried blood. Scavengers had already started to poke at her. Heart felt his heart bursting out of his chest. he sighed, feeling that he could relate to her even though he was the son of the great One-eyed Baku. He had a rough childhood. He knew what it was like to be alone, and having to find meals for yourself.

"Fine."


	2. Chapter 1 part 2: Awakening

**NOTE: Sorry guys not really any serious progress in the storyline, more will come in the next one.**

Suta woke up in a cold sweat, her head pounding. "Aww man… what happened?" she groaned, wiping her eyes. "Hey! Where am I? This isn't the forest..."

She was in a cramped room; everything was pitch-black, and the walls were covered with water. Suta felt her way along the narrow room and pressed her head to the wall. She could hear faint rustling, as well as voices coming from outside.

"Hey!" she screamed, head butting the walls. "I know you're out there! Who did this to me?!"

The voices from outside stopped. Beyond the moist, solid walls were the sources of the noises being heard. Outside of the room, there was Heart and his adopted brother, Light's, herd.

"Are you sure it's safe to leave her here? Think of the children!" Light said, getting in Heart's face. Heart nervously sighed and walked closer to a cave, the entrance covered with a large heavy stone, with Suta inside of the dark, moist cave.

"As long as she is in there she can't harm anybody," Heart said.

"Heart! Let me out!" Suta screamed. Hearing Heart from the other side, Suta kicked the large stone from inside; it wouldn't budge, as she was much too small and weak to move the stone, at least compared to Heart.

"You're not coming out until you can behave yourself," Heart said.

Suta pressed her forehead against the wall. "I am not a child! What are you going to do?! Just let me starve?!"

Heart stood dead silent. She made a good point; how was he going to keep her alive if she was stuck inside that cave? Heart felt his heart pounding in his chest again. He turned to the herd of maiasaura, and looked down at his feet. "…We need to let her out."

Everyone gasped. _Surely he wasn't serious!_, they thought.

"You're kidding!" the eldest maiasaura cried, walking over to Heart. "You are willing to put the herd at risk for stupid vermin like her?!"

"Just trust me," Heart said firmly.

"You're a fool! You're going to kill us all-"

"Listen to him," Light said, interrupting the elder.

"L-light?" the eldest maiasaura said in shock. "Why do you care about such monstrosity! She could kill you! More importantly, she could kill your brothers and sisters!"

Light looked at the cave then looked at Heart. "Trust Heart on this. He is stronger than her. If anything happens I'll grab the children, but everyone else needs to prepare to run."

Everyone went silent. The elder sighed and turned to the rest of the herd, putting his hand up in the air to get everyone's attention. "You heard em'. Get ready."

Inside the cave, Suta was licking her lips, a smirk painted on her face. "Those idiots! They don't know what's coming to them!" she whispered, getting in a running position. "Neither Heart nor the pathetic maiasaura can stop me."

She began to listen again to what was going on outside.

"On the count of three," she heard Heart say.

"One."

"Two."

"And…" Suta began to shake her tail impatiently.

"Three!"

Heart jumped up and roundhouse kicked the stone entrance of the cave, crushing it into a billion pieces. Suta instantly jumped out of the rubble and ran out into the herd of maiasaura, and Heart immediately chased after her. As he tried to corner her, she ran into Light, causing them both to fall on top of each other. Suta smiled and saw her opportunity; she opened her mouth, ready to strike him any second, her eyes piercing into his. With their faces only inches away, Heart grabbed her by the neck with his teeth, pulling her off of Light.

"Hey! Lemme go!" Suta yelled, trying to escape his grip. Heart pierced Suta's tender skin with his teeth, making her squeal in pain.

"Stay still" Heart mumbled, struggling to talk. Heart dropped Suta and stepped on her tail with his foot. "Light are you ok?" Heart asked.

Light was still on the ground, still in shock. "Those eyes…," Light thought to himself. "Wait, what I am thinking?" He shook the thought away. "Y-yeah I'm ok" Light told Heart while getting up, backing away from Heart and Suta.

Heart looked down at Suta, turning his head in curiosity. "Now what to do with you…"

He looked down to see Suta sticking her tongue out at him. "Why don't you just kill me!"

Heart rolled his eyes. "I don't like to kill things. I kill only to eat, and I don't eat my own kind. Every kill I do is quick and easy; I don't let my prey suffer. And I absolutely do not go out of my territory."

Suta looked down in shame. She should have just stayed in her territory like every other Big Jaw. "What am I supposed to do? Everyone steals my prey or hunts it all! This place is my only chance now, and yet you won't let me hunt here."

Heart lowered his head. "I can't let you eat the maiasaura, they are like family to me, and I have to protect them." She growled, but she understood. She looked up to him.

"Well, what do you expect me to eat then?"


	3. Chapter 1 part 3: backstory

Suta sat outside the cave that she had slept in the night before, her tail pinned with a large boulder so that she would not run and attack anyone. It had been a few hours since she had been released from her cave. Since then, everyone had left to their surrounding nests. In the meantime, Heart had left to go to take care of something unknown, leaving Suta alone as the sun was setting. Suta laid against the boulder, tired from everything that happened in the past two days.

A dragonfly buzzed over her like a vulture before landing on her forehead. "Hey!" Suta yelled, trying to catch it with her fragile arms. She had missed catching the dragonfly, and it flew away into the surrounding forest. She snorted out of frustration; she had not eaten since she had entered the Maiasaura's territory.

Suta began to lay back down, when suddenly she gasped. She could feel a dent in her skin. She bent her head down for better access, and began to trace her finger around the indention. It stung a little as she touched it; she realized it was a scar around her eye, in the shape of a star.

"Heart!" she screamed, startling the maiasaura who were lying gently on their eggs.

Meanwhile, Heart and Light were out in the woods. Light was holding berries, and Heart was holding a scrap of meat from his previous meal.

"You think she will like these?" Light asked, looking down at the fresh picked berries.

Heart smiled. "She probably will. I sure do!" Heart reached over, grabbing a few berries and tossed them into his mouth.

Light smiled and placed a hand on Heart's shoulder. "So, how do you know Suta anyway? Were you guys friends or something?"

Heart's smile turned into a frown. "After I had bit Gonza's tail off and set off into the forest, I had begun to sneak into their territory and steal some of their prey. Suta was a part of his pack, at least before he died. I killed him on the way to save the Maiasaura from Egg Mountain." Heart could see the way out of the forest; they were close to home.

"What did she do then?" Light asked curiously.

Heart sighed and shrugged. "I guess she just continued to hunt on her own. I'm surprised she made it this far. The only reason I am helping her is because I know how hard it is to survive on your own."

Heart and Light finally made it back to the herd. Suta began to yell pointing to her face as they began to appear out of the forest, "Heart! Look at what you did!"

Heart stopped and looked at her scar; he surprisingly hadn't noticed it before.

"You messed up my fa-"she paused when she realized Heart was holding food. Heart and Light walked towards her, putting the food on the ground next to her. She immediately stuck her face into the food, and began to eat; it was obvious that she had been starving.

She lifted her head up and smiled. "Thanks, I was so hungry." She popped a few berries in her mouth, drinking the sweet juices. "Did you get these, or did Heart?" she asked, looking at Light.

Light began to blush lightly. _"Why am I blushing?"_ he thought. He realized he hadn't answered her question. "Oh, I-I did," Light stammered.

Suta laughed, "Thanks, really nice of you to do that for me considering I almost killed you earlier." Suta stretched her legs and curled up next to the boulder that had covered her tail.

"It's late, we should be heading to bed," Heart said, turning away from Suta. "I will let you stay here a few more days until I can insure you won't hurt anyone. I'll bring more food tomorrow."

Suta rolled over and yawned, scratching her scar. "Okay then." She couldn't be mad at him.

Heart looked over at Light and waved. "Goodnight Light, see you tomorrow."

Light faked a smile and waved back to Heart as in to say "goodnight" back. Heart drowsily ran into the forest again, while Light walked over to his nest and looked around. He saw that each Maiasaura was sleeping soundly with their mates, who were protecting their young. Light sighed and got into his nest, in which there were no eggs or mate to be seen. Light was never considered to be a bachelor. Even though Heart was considered an honorary Herd member, no one wanted to be with Light, a Maiasaura who was raised with a Big Jaw. He wasn't strong or brave like most male Maiasaura; he was just stubborn.

_"Why can't I be like the other maiasaura?" _he thought. He yawned and clutched his tail as a cold breeze swept over the entire herd.

_"Why can't someone like me for me?"_


	4. Chapter 1 part 4: Umasou

Suta snored and rolled over, a mixture of slobber and berry juice covering her face. It was morning, and Heart had just walked out of the forest with more scrapped meat in hand. There was a small Ankylosaurus following behind him; it was Umasou, Heart's adopted son, who was also a plant eater like the Maiasaura. Heart and Umasou approached Suta, who was sound asleep.

"Wake up." Heart said. placing the food down in front of her. She didn't budge. Heart growled and poked her.

"Come on, wake up already." Still nothing. Umasou crawled over and swung his tail at Suta's foot. Suta woke up instantly, clutching the injured leg while howling in pain.

"I was trying to sleep here!"

She paused and looked down at the small pink Ankylosaurus that was below her. She could see the small ball at the end of the dinosaur's tail that had hit Suta's foot, now a shade of red from the impact. "What did you do that for?!" she yelled, getting in his face.

Umasou frowned. "My dad got you food, and you have over slept."

"Your dad?" Suta gasped and looked up at Heart who was towering over her, a serious look on his face. "This is your son?" Suta asked in disbelief.

Heart looked at his Son and smirked. "Yes."

"What is his name?" Suta asked, intrigued that a Big Jaw and an Ankylosaurus could get along.

"I am Umasou!" Heart's son said, crawling closer to Suta.

"Umasou!" she said, giggling. "That's a...uh...cute name." Heart couldn't tell if she was being serious or not.

Suta picked up a leftover berry from the night before, and nudged it over to Umasou. "If you want you can have it."

Umasou cautiously scuttled over, and took a bite. "It's Delicious!" he said happily with his mouth full.

Suta laughed. "That's good! You can thank Light; he was the one who picked them for me." She looked around and then continued, "Where is Light anyway? I haven't seen him since last night."

Heart looked over the Maiasaura, only to see that Light was not in his nest. "He must be in the forest with his little brothers."

Suta sighed. "Is that safe? If I could get into the forest, who knows what else could."

Heart looked over into the forest entrance. "They wouldn't have gone far. Plus, Light is stronger than you think. He might seem a little shy at first, but in reality he is very courageous."

"Sounds like you and him get along pretty well," Suta replied, nibbling on the scrapped meat that Heart had put near her before.

"Well yeah, he is my brother."

Suta's smile turned into a frown, as she began to look away from Heart and Umasou. "I am sorry that I tried to hurt your family and the other Maiasaura. I just wanted to hunt."

Heart gave a pitiful smile and sat down next to Suta. "It's okay. I know how you feel; when I was young I did not have a pack or a 'territory', but of course you knew that already. I am sorry about Gonza." Heart sighed and gave a sad look, he seemed truly remorseful. "He attacked me, so I had no choice! He tried to stop me from helping my family and the rest of the Maiasaura."

Suta gave an awkward laugh, followed by a depressed expression. "He was a jerk." Heart looked surprised; he wasn't expecting her to say something like that about her ex-pack leader. "He would never help with catching prey. He would just make all of us do the hunting while he sat and waited. He would treat us like dirt, and we barely got to eat because he ate it all!" Suta ranted, sounding a bit agitated.

There was an awkward silence between the two; Heart didn't know what to say.

All of sudden, a voice came out from the forest. "Heart! Suta!" It was Light. He and his three siblings were holding handfuls of red berries.

Heart looked up and smiled, happy to see his brother and his younger siblings back unharmed. "You brought some berries for Suta?" Heart asked, making Suta look up at Light.

"For you and Umasou, too," Light said as he sat down with the berries and his siblings in his lap. His siblings clung to him tightly as they saw Suta. Light looked down at them, and hugged them tightly.

"Hey," Suta said, quietly raising her hand towards the baby Maiasaura. They jolted back and began to whimper. Suta lowered her hand and sighed. "Hey, I'm sorry. I am sorry I tried to kill you guys. I promise I won't do it ever again."

Light let out a small shy smile. "See? It's okay! She has her tail under that boulder so she couldn't if she tried!" he said, trying to comfort the children. The children relaxed and smiled. One of the children cautiously picked up a berry and put it in its mouth. Suta smiled, trying not to show her sharp teeth and repeated the baby Maiasaura's gesture.

"I want some! I want some!" Umasou said repeatedly several times, jumping up and down. Everyone laughed in reaction to the young Ankylosaurus.

"Go ahead Umasou, they are for you too," Heart said, giggling softly. Umasou smiled and jumped into the pile of berries.

Meanwhile, the Maiasaura elder was standing behind a tree, watching Light and his friends. "This is bad. Very bad."


	5. Chapter 1 part 5: past scars

"Light!" a raspy voice called. It was the Elder Maiasaura, whom was standing secluded in the entrance of the forest. Light smiled at Heart and Suta before walking over to the forest.

"Elder! What do you need?" Light asked curiously. The Elder grabbed Light's arm, gripping it tightly as his claws dug into Light's skin.

"I don't want you to be around Suta," the Elder said.

Light gasped. "Why? Me and Heart have her under contr-"

Light was interrupted as the Elder Maiasaura squeezed Light's hand, causing blood to gush out. Light let out a painful moan and tried to run, causing the claws to dig deeper into his skin.

"She tried to kill us and your family, she is nothing but vermin. You're lucky I even let your idiot bother to be around."

"Don't talk about my brother that way!" Light screamed, tears beginning to form in his eyes. Light raised his hand to scratch him but he grabbed Light by his neck and threw him to the ground, leaving Light with a nasty bruise on his back.

"You are going to listen to me. Stop talking to Suta, or I will kick you out of the herd just like I did with your traitor mother. And this time, I won't let you come back."

Light nodded and got off of the ground, sobbing as he covered his bruise with his hand and slowly walked back out.

"Hey Light, what's wrong?" Suta asked. Light just walked right past her and walked over to his nest and laid there. Suta looked over to Heart and frowned. "What's up with him?"

Heart looked over to Light's nest, then back to Suta. "I have no idea, probably just ate too much or something."

"Well," she sighed, looking over at the herd of maiasaura, "whatever you say, you know him better than I do."

For a while, no one spoke. That is, until Suta decided to finally break the silence. "So uh, where do you live? I know you don't live in the herd with the other maiasaura."

"Oh, I live out in the plains, past Gonza's old territory," Heart said, pointing to the entrance of the forest.

Suta looked down at Umasou, who was fast asleep on the ground. "Does Umasou live with you? I know he is your son and all."

Umasou blushed faintly and picked up his sleeping son in his arms. "Yes, of course!"

Suta smiled. "He is quite a cutie!" Umasou looked surprised; he had never met a Big Jaw that was as nice as he was.

"Oh really? I have never met a Big Jaw that wasn't interested in eating him!" Heart let out a nervous laugh.

Suta laid back against the rock that held her to the ground. "Nah, I wouldn't eat him; he is too small, plus his shell is too hard for me to bite into easily." Suta smiled awkwardly. "Plus, you would probably kill me if I tried to eat him."

Heart couldn't deny; he probably would. Heart is very protective over his son, even if they aren't blood related. All that matters to Heart is that Umasou wants him to be his Daddy.

Suta gasped suddenly. Heart looked surprised. "What's wrong?" he asked, almost dropping his son.

"I forgot to ask! Who is your mother?" Suta had wondered this for a while, but just now thought of the question.

Heart thought for a moment, then got up and roared "Mom!" the surrounding maiasaura fell and covered their ears in shock. Suddenly, a pink maiasaura holding Light's three siblings got up from the crowd of maiasaura and walked up towards Heart and Suta.

"Hello son!" she called out, smiling at Heart.

"Hello! My friend here was just wondering who my mother was," Heart replied.

Heart's mother looked at Suta and gasped. "You're the Big Jaw who tried to eat my children!" she said, backing away slowly.

Suta looked down at her feet. "I know, I am very sorry," she said with a sigh, and looked up at Heart's mother. "It's just, I have no pack of my own, and I am smaller than most Big Jaw. I had not eaten for days on end."

Heart's mother covered her mouth in surprise. "Oh! I am sincerely sorry! Hopefully you have eaten something now that you are here!"

Suta smiled at Heart's caring mother. "Yes, of course! Light and Heart both have gathered berries and scrap meat for me."

Heart's mother went over and put one hand on Heart's shoulder. "That's wonderful!" Heart blushed and nuzzled his mother, making Suta frown.

"Huh? What's wrong? You have a family don't you?" Hearts mother asked.

Suta looked down and sighed. "Baku killed my mother, and my father was already dead. My mother was hunting one day and she got into a fight with some other Big Jaws in the territory. She had killed Baku's mate and-"

"That's just horrible! I am so very sorry!" Hearts mother said, interrupting Suta's story.

Suta sighed. "It's ok, it's been a while."


	6. Chapter 2: I Hate You

It had been a week since Suta's arrival in the Maiasaura's territory, and Suta was just sitting eating berries as usual.

"one"

"two"

"three"

Suta counted as she flicked one in her mouth. "hey!" said a tiny voice, taking Suta by surprise and made her drop her berries. She looked down and saw Umasou pouting. "Umasou! Where did you come from? Where's that little jaw Heart?" Suta asked. "Little?" Umasou's voice called from behind her. she screamed and fell on her stomach. "Unfair!" she whined, moving her arms as if she was making snow angels "why did you sneak up behind me?!" Heart smiled and said "we have been here for five minutes, you must have been busy" "yeah!" Umasou said angrily. "Why are you guys here anyway? You already came by this morning to give me berries" Suta asked. Heart's smiled faded and he looked towards the forest "You have been here a week and the elder says it's time to be released". Suta looked down at the ground "okay" she said quietly. Heart looked up in surprise "just ok? I thought you would be happier to go and not have to sit all day! Well either way, I would let you stay but that's not up to me, it's up to the elder, and he has made it perfectly clear he does not want you around". "Yeah I've noticed, so when am I leaving?" Suta said irritated, Heart shrugged "whenever you are ready". "Can I say goodbye to Light?" Suta said sadly. Umasou nodded and crushed the rock with his foot "you know what happens if you try anything" He said trailing Suta as she headed to light's nest were he had been laying the past couple days. The surrounding maiasaura stepped back and hugged their children "Light!" Suta called approaching his nest. Light's head lifted up and saw Suta hovering over him. He smiled "Suta I-" he was interrupted by the elders loud coughing. Heart looked over to the tree the elder was sitting under and said "is he ok?" Light didn't respond. Suta tilted her head "Light what were you going to say?" Suta asked. Suddenly Light got up and bared his teeth, claws up, his head bowed to show is horn "I hate you!". The surrounding maiasaura gasped and stepped back afraid of Suta's response. Suta's Head and tail lowered. As she fought the tears that were welling in her eyes she spat "Big Jaw comes to steal crying children" and ran to the forest. She heard Heart beginning to yelled at Light for his actions as she ran off, tears flew from her face as she ran "I can't believe he Hates me.. I thought maybe.." Suta pushed the thought from her mind. All of a sudden she slipped and fell into the dirt, her face now brown and filthy. She began to sob and had no will to even move, and then eventually, she cried herself to sleep. She woke up with a massive headache, her head pounding from the impact. She looked around "still the same place" she thought, before she got up. She brushed the dirt off and looked around. "What time is it?" she wondered, she looked up trying to see the sky but the trees were too tall. She sighed and ran until she saw the end of the forest; the plains, where she used to hunt. There was long clay mountains and valleys with little or no grass, any leftover vegetation would be eaten by Hard Shells and Three horns. Suta sighed "home sweet home". She walked out into the middle of the plains and looked up at the sky, it was evening. "Evening?! I must have slept for hours!" she yelled angrily. Suddenly the ground began to shake. She fell to the ground trembling in fear. As the shaking stopped Suta looked up to see A Giant big Jaw. He was dark blue and rugged, and as big as a mountain. He casted a shadow over Suta as he bent down and sniffed her. "Suta! I thought I told you were banished from the plains." He growled. His voice made the ground vibrate. "One E-Eyed B-Baku!" Suta said to herself. "I would have noticed you sooner if I hadn't seen your scar, your beginning to look like me, isn't that a shame." He said smiling revealing the huge scar a crossed his left eye. "I told you to leave this place, why have you come back?" he said gently placing part of his foot on top of her, it was as if she had a blanket on her. "I Had to come back! Heart-" "Heart!" Baku said interrupting her. "hmfh, Off course he would throw you out, your nothing but a mongrel. Let me guess, you couldn't fight back? I suppose I should thank his 'mother' for that." He snickered. "well, anyway, You remember what I said would happen to you if you came back?" He asked pressing his foot down on Suta, she screamed. "I would do the same thing my son did to your mother."

"Baku!" A voiced yelled. Baku looked over.


End file.
